


A Rain Check

by saeyoungs-sunflower (sunnyclarke)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyclarke/pseuds/saeyoungs-sunflower
Summary: When a rainy day ruins the perfect date. Or does it, in fact, make the date perfect?
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Kudos: 17





	A Rain Check

“Awww dammit!”

This was just typical. Of course, today of all days.

Once Saeran had been released from hospital, Saeyoung and MC agreed that less was more. It would be best to give Saeran some space and allow him to spend some time alone with his brother; they didn’t want to overwhelm him after all. However, that meant it had been months since the couple had spent any quality time together, and weeks since they had seen each other at all. Today was supposed to be ‘Designated Saeyoung and MC Day’, and it was supposed to be perfect.

They had been planning this day over the few video calls they managed to squeeze into their schedules. They were going to go to the nearest park with a picnic, play frisbee, watch the clouds and just generally be disgustingly in love for one day before life would have to take the wheel once again. It was so nearly perfect, but there was one problem:

It was raining. Hard _._

The weather had been gorgeous all week, then the heaven’s decided to open and soak their nearly-perfect-day. Of course they didn’t check the forecast when planning, because that was just so them. MC could picture Jaehee’s unblinking stare of disappointment at their poor organisation skills. She wondered how she ever landed a job as a party coordinator.

“My fair maiden! Why does thou despair?”

Saeyoung came bouncing into the kitchen, picnic basket and blanket in hand. His grin melted off his face as he peered out the window, “Awww dammit!”

MC plonked herself onto a breakfast stool and stared at her hands as she twiddled her fingers defeatedly, before letting out a pained sigh, “I can’t believe the one day we got to spend time together was ruined by rain. No aliens, no zombies, no apocalypse, just…water from the sky. How lame is that.”

The way MC’s eyebrows furrowed and how her eyes wandered longingly out the window made in his heart ache. She often did that, trying to hide her disappointment or melancholy with a light-hearted remark, but she was never able to hide it from Saeyoung. He knew her better than the back of his hand, and he knew that she was positive, optimistic and a problem solver; but right now she seemed completely defeated. Something as silly as rain wouldn’t normally make MC this upset, so he knew that it was deeper than that.

The past few weeks had been hard on them both. Whilst Saeyoung was taking care of Saeran, MC had been running around organising the upcoming RFA party, whilst also still trying to explain to her family why she wasn’t coming home, and they weren’t particularly pleased with her explanation. They had both been struggling, and were struggling without each other.

And they didn’t know when they would next get a day like this, just the two of them. She wanted a special day with him, and Saeyoung would be damned if she didn’t get one.

He dug through his brain for something that would cheer her up, when suddenly the lightbulb lit up, “Hey! I have an idea! Why don’t I run you a warm bath and then we can snuggle up on the couch and watch that new Disney film we’ve been dying to watch, how does that sound?”

MC sat in thought for a moment. Sure, it was no picnic in the sun but a cosy afternoon-in didn’t sound too bad. As long as she was with him, being stranded on a desert island would have been worth it.

However, when MC fixed her gaze on the man in front of her, she noticed how his face etched with mischief. _Oh God, what is he up to?_ She was almost always his partner in crime in his shenanigans, but being the victim was something she wasn’t used too. Realising she would never get an answer even if she asked, she let out another sigh of defeat, “Okay, sounds like a plan.”

MC barely got the chance to blink before Saeyoung scurried off to the bathroom. She squeezed the bridge of her nose.

“Oh Lord. Have mercy.”

* * *

MC emerged from the bathroom wearing her softest pair of sweatpants and Saeyoung’s signature hoodie - that he had left hung up on the door, just for her. She cautiously examined the hallway, snapping her gaze left and right on the off chance that something jumped out to startle her. It wouldn’t be the first time, and she was certain it wouldn’t be the last either.

She refused to admit it to him, but deep down she actually loved his little pranks. It kept her on her toes, and added some excitement to even the most boring of days. In fact, there was never a boring day in the Choi household, and those moments where they were doubled over laughing until their stomachs hurt and tears ran down their faces were the moments she lived for. She had never known a joy like that until Saeyoung stumbled into her life, so yes, whilst the adult in her was cautious, the child in her was ecstatic.

As soon as she stepped into the hallway, MC felt something crunch beneath her feet. _What the…?_ Inspecting the offender, she then became aware of the trail of Honey Buddha Chips that lead straight to the living room.

_What a dork._

MC followed the trail, half expecting the living room to look like a bomb had gone off, but her heart leaped at the sight before her.

A blanket fort.

This man truly was a treasure.

She tip toed towards the structure, but was brought to a halt by the glaring sign over the entrance: _Password required for entry._

“Saeyoung?”

“BUZZ incorrect!”

“Aw c’mon it’s cold out here!”

“Not even close.”

“…you’re mean.”

“And you’re not very good at this, are you?”

She rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help the grin that creeped up her face. So clearly she wasn’t going to get in unless she played his game, so his game she shall play. After sitting and pondering for a minute or so, it came to her, “110-000-110 and 111-000-11.”

“BINGO!”

The blanket entrance was peeled back to reveal an interior fit for a teen romance movie. Fairy lights, snacks, and a laptop sat on a coffee table with Netflix ready to go. MC took a second to really take in all that surrounded her, and made a mental note to ask him to help with decorations for the next RFA party.

Saeyoung still hadn’t quite managed to wipe the little grin off his face from earlier, but seeing MC’s awe-struck expression made it grow twice as wide, “So, you like?”

“It’s…literally perfect. How…when…what?!”

“Don’t sound so surprised! I do actually have skills in romance, believe it or not,” he winked at her.

“And in interior design, apparently.”

“I mean you’re not wrong”

MC gave him a teasing nudge before sinking back into the spongy pile of pillows and blankets, two lean arms wrapping around her middle shortly after. She chuckled at how his feet stuck out of the end of the fort.

“That was intentional. I get very hot feet.”

“Sure thing babe, sure thing.”

* * *

A few hours had passed when MC cracked open her eyes, her face buried in the crook of her boyfriend’s neck whilst his arm draped lazily over her shoulder, both cocooned in the biggest, softest quilt that he had found in the airing cupboard. The gentle patter of rain against the window and Saeyoung’s scent engulfed her in tranquility, and the twinkling honey-coloured lights that hung over them brought a sense of magic and wonder, two things she only felt when she was with him. She was warm, she was cosy, and she was absolutely smitten.

Saeyoung stirred, the corners of his mouth curling upwards as his eyes fell on the woman in his arms, looking at her as if she was the only thing on earth, “Stop staring at me, ya creep.”

“Hmmm…nah.”

“Ugh, you’re impossible.”

A comfortable silence fell on the room again, and MC took the opportunity to tenderly run her finger along his features. Over the bridge of his nose, along the stubble on his jaw, across the dent below his bottom lip. He smiled, and she could literally feel his content beneath her fingertips. MC’s hands stopped when they reached his hair, gently twirling his curls as his eyelids grew heavy again, but before sleep overtook him…

“Saeyoung?”

“Mm?”

“Thank you.”

“Mm.”

Rolling over slightly to lie on his side, Saeyoung brought MC closer to him, their legs intertwined and his arms wrapped protectively around her waist. He placed delicate, loving kisses on her bare shoulder, “Hey, MC?”

“Yes, Saeyoung?”

He snorted quietly, clearly still hazy from sleep, “You’re my favourite.”

A giggle bubbled in MC’s throat, “You’re my favourite too.”

The lazy, content smile that formed across his face made MC want to cry. He was just so precious, especially when he was sleepy. She pressed a gentle kiss on his jaw and snuggled back into his chest, the morrow left forgotten.

It was the perfect day.


End file.
